Because of the inordinate amount of egg breakage which occurs in the merchandizing of eggs in the supermarkets and self-service stores, it has become a serious problem for both the customer and retailer. The problem has been aggravated by the fact that it has become a customary practice or habit of the potential customer to open the loaded carton to inspect the contents before making the purchase. Where egg damage is found, the customer returns the carton to the display area, normally without closing the carton, and then proceeds to pick up another loaded carton for inspection. The procedure is repeated until the customer finds a carton with undamaged eggs. Such a procedure is an awkward, time-consuming and frustrating manipulation, oftentimes discouraging the customer from making the purchase. As far as the retailer is concerned, the afore-described practice of the customer creates an unsightly, disarranged display of the loaded cartons, and where the customer returns the unwanted carton to the display area without reclosing the carton, the next customer, when handling the returned carton, might cause the eggs to accidently fall out of the carton unless extreme care is exercised in handling same. The foregoing problems adversely affect the retailer's reputation for convenience and high quality merchandise, causes an inordinate amount of time and expense in returning the damaged eggs to the wholesaler for repacking and replacement, and increases overall the costs of doing business for both the wholesaler and retailer.